Alphabet Soup
by Sabser
Summary: An alphabetic collection of oneshots, describing the ups, downs and inbetweens of Gary and Petey's relationship.
1. A is for Art

You're astounded by the look of sheer concentration on his face. He's determined to finish it, because once he starts, he just can't find it in himself to stop. You learned that a long time ago.

His touches started off delicate, the pressure light and tentative, but as he progresses, as he starts to get more into it, he presses harder and becomes more confident.

His eyes glance up to meet yours, and you still see the burning passion in his eyes long after he lowers them.

You watch as his eyes crinkle at the edges and his lips part slightly. He's fighting for perfection, and you don't have any thought of stopping him. He's almost stubborn, actually. He won't finish until he's truly finished, and he's made that clear.

It's almost unreal. He's never shown any sign of having this kind of skill. Or perhaps you haven't been studying him enough. He looks at you again, and you wonder if he's studied _you_ enough to figure out all your secrets.

Has he ever done this for anyone else, or are you his first? Are you the first to know his secret? Are you the last? Does it mean as much to him as it means to you? There are so many questions that you want answering, but you'll keep them to yourself. You always keep them to yourself.

Does that make you foolish? You can't say for sure.

His movements are tentative again. His hands move slower, skimming lightly over places he forgot. It will stop soon, and you feel a slight wave of sadness wash over you. You don't want this to end. It's been a magical moment, almost surreal. You haven't experienced anything like this before. You don't know if you ever will again.

You heart drops as he sets down the pencil and glances over his work one last time, before he silently hands it to you.

Your eyes skim over every detail, and after a few moments you smile at him.

You set the portrait down carefully on your bedside table, feeling bittersweet.

Will this portrait be the closest you will ever get to being focused on so heavily by Pete Kowalski?

You sigh sadly.

Another unanswered question added to the list.

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I like this one, for reasons I'm not too sure about. I'm usually a fluffy kind of writer. I don't like angst. But I suppose this doesn't really count as angst, does it? It's more of a…sweet sadness. Not 'drowning in depression'.

Bully belongs to Rockstar ©.


	2. B is for Beacon

Like a lighthouse to a boat lost at sea, Petey was a beacon. He guided him away from the hidden chaos in his mind that was constantly trapping him, trying his very hardest to fix the many problems floating around helplessly in Gary's head. It took time, a vast amount of time, along with pain, frustration and unshed tears, but they got there in the end.

Gary often sat, thinking of just how it was that Petey was able to cure him, cleanse him. Each and every time, he couldn't come up with a fitting answer. Perhaps it was the fact that the small, feminine boy stood by him through thick and thin, the ups and the downs, the twists and the turns, with full belief from the very beginning. He brushed off the comments about being the 'Sociopath's Assistant', ignored the glares they both received from the Bullworth students and townspeople. He just concentrated on Gary, sometimes even skipping a class just so they could continue their therapeutic discussions. It would be a lie to say nothing temporarily stopped them. Many hurdles stood in their way, but they overcame each and everyone. Gary knew it was only because of Petey's caring and confident attitude that he could even jump those hurdles. He could easily tell that if the shorter boy wasn't supporting him, he would never have had the strength to begin the fight, no matter how tough and unbreakable he seemed on the outside.

That was probably the strangest thing to Gary. How could Petey see through him so easily? When did he become so transparent? Or maybe his defences still remained, but only to the people that were unimportant to him. That list was extremely long, so to see the vulnerable side was a rare occurrence.

The lamp of the lighthouse would occasionally flicker, but never gave in until the boat was safely docked. No matter how choppy the sea, or how many times the boat wanted to turn around and head back to familiar land, it carried on, braving the thunderstorms and recovering from wrong turns. Gary knew that turning back would never get him anywhere and he was thankful that Petey had given him the strength he needed to continue.

There would be times when the boat would take Gary's passengers, his inner thoughts and feelings, back to where they came from, but as long as he had Petey by his side, the vessel would forever continue docking until it could stay tied to the light, it's last journey made.

____________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm not going to tempt fate, but I think my Writer's Block is slowly, but surely, coming to a temporary end. Because I sure as hell know it'll be back before I know it.

I enjoyed writing this one, even if there is a simile and metaphor overload. Gary's a boat and Petey's a lighthouse. I'd draw that, if I wasn't so bad at it.

Bully belongs to Rockstar ©.


End file.
